Pokemon Vs Yu Gi Oh
by Trey716
Summary: Two great shows finally meet. Will they be friends or foes? Read to find out
1. They Meet

Pokèmon Vs Yu-Gi-Oh!

1: They Meet

"Ha ha ha!" That was the sound of our heroes (well to most people) Ash and his friends Misty, Brock, and his new friends May Keria and Trey. Misty and Keria went to the mall outside of downtown Pallet Town. "Oh yeah Gary was stupid then" Ash continued "He drank too much of that new beer what was it called? Oh yeah the X-2 Factor and gotten way too drunk and tried to make out with Misty!" Pikachu was staring into the clouds when he heard of loud crash and screaming. He looked up and saw no one. That's when he heard it again. This time everyone else did. Everyone looked around to see what's going on. Brock pointed towards the forest they all saw two people running away from someone or something! It was Misty and Keria that was running away from the forest. "Misty! Keria! What is wrong with you guys?" Ash asked them. "A-A-A MONSTER!!" The girls exclaimed. "We went to the woods looking at bug Pokèmon when all of a sudden, we saw two monsters!!" Ash just laughed "Don't worry my friends, I will get that monster and defeat him or her! Here I come get ready!" Ash ran off towards the forest. "No Ash! Don't be a hero!" Brock Shouted "Oh what's the use? It's probably just Team Rocket having some fun." Then he went off to follow him. "I am NOT going if there is a killer monster in that forest!" Keria shouted. "But you don't believe in monsters and if you don't come, I will tell Brock you think he's hot." Trey told her. "You wouldn't dare!" Keria said. Trey ran off and Keria started chasing him.

5 Minuntes Later…

"Oh boy!" Misty said cheerfully. This is fun I don't see any monsters all I see is a… boy…and a deck of cards… and a MONSTER!" Misty ran to the nearest tree branch. "Misty get down from there!" May shouted. "Pika!" Pikachu shouted with May." "No! There is a killer monster that's gonna chop me up like steak." Misty shouted back. "That's it I'm tired of this!" Ash said he ran towards the monster and leaped to tackle it but he went right through it. _Huh_ _it's fake._ Ash thought "Hey who are you get off my battle arena!" a boy said. "The question is who are you?!" Ash asked


	2. Love and Hate

2. Love and Hate

"Well I am Ash from Pallet Town and who the hell are you? You guys aren't from 'round here are ya?" Ash asked. The boy just laughed "I am Yu-Gi-Oh!" he exclaimed "The Duel master. The King of games, the king of love, the king of…" "Yeah yeah whatever 'Yu-Gi-Oh'" Brock interrupted, "Ash is going to be the Pokèmon master and I Brock will be the world's best Pokèmon breeder!" "What is this Pokèmon?" Yu-Gi-Oh asked in a puzzled look. "It's when animals kill one another." Keria said. "THAT'S NOT TURE KERIA!!!" Ash yelled "It's when we take these wonderful creatures and train them to be stronger and I will catch them all and be the Pokèmon master!" "Sounds kinda retarded." Yu-Gi- Oh's friend said "I am Joey and these are the rest of our friends Tèa and Tristan

"Tèa… Brock whispered to Trey. "What about her?" Trey asked "She is so hot!" He let out a heavy sigh and smiled at her. She slimed back and winked at him. Brock knew that he was in love with her. He started daydreaming about them getting married and having all sorts of kids and Pokèmon. He stared saying his wedding vows out loud before he said her name; Misty slapped him on the head and said "Stop daydreaming of Ivy!" "I'm not!" Brock exclaimed, "I'm day dreaming of t…" then he suddenly stopped. "Yes go on Brock," Misty teased, "daydreaming of whom?" "No one!" Brock folded his arms and look away. May and Keria started laughing. "Go ahead Brock, no one's looking." Yu-Gi-Oh told him. "You stay out of this you fag!" Brock shouted. "What did you just call me?!" Yu-Gi-Oh asked. "You….FAG!" Brock said more slowly. Yu-Gi-Oh jumped on Brock so fast, no one even saw him do it. He started punching him left and right. Brock kicked him off and stared punching him in the face. This went on for another 5 minutes till everyone else decided to put a end to it. Everyone grabbed Brock and Yu-Gi-Oh and pulled them away from each other. "I got you know Yu-Gi!" Brock shouted "I got your mom!" Yu-Gi Shouted Back.

"Your Brother!"

"Your Sister!"

"Your Grandma!"

"Your Grandpa!"

"Your Aunt!"

"Your Uncle"

"All right shut up!" Joey Yelled at both of them. "He started it!" Yu-Gi said


	3. Tour Of Pallet Town Oh no

3. Tour of Pallet Town (Oh no)

"Sorry lets start over. I'm Yu-Gi this is Joey, Tèa, and Tristan. "And I am sorry for calling you a fag Yu-Gi." Brock told him. "Yeah its ok, sorry for overacting like that too man." They both shook hands Brock went on back to day dreaming about Tèa again. In his mind, they were at a dance party and Brock was singing to her. He started to sing out loud. "Loving you is easy because you're beautiful!" "Whoa Brock you high or something?" Tristan asked. "Hey I'm high you A-hole!" Brock shouted. "NO lets not start with that again!" Trey shouted. "Yeah we was just stared to get to know them Brock. How about we give them a tour of Pallet Town (free of charge)." "Yeah that's a great idea Trey!" Ash smiled. As everyone started to walk out the forest they saw… "Oh no!" May cried. "Prepare for trouble." A girl sang "Make it double." A guy sang with her. "No you retards we heard the same stupid line for over ten years we already know the routine!" Brock shouted. "So what we love doing it!" the guy said. As Brock, Ash, Misty, and May started to argue with the two unknown people, Tristan was staring at the girl romantically while Tèa was looking at the guy the same way (wow scary huh). In the middle of all this, Brock turned around and saw Tèa looking at the guy. The way she was staring at him broke his heart.

5 minutes later, everyone stopped. "Yu-Gi, Tèa Tristan, and Joey, this is Jessie and James aka 'Team Rocket'." Ash told them. "Now can we continue our tour?" Keria asked "Yeah," Ash said "By the way Yu-Gi, why are you guys here in Pallet Town?" As soon as he said that Yu-Gi froze. His pyramid necklace stared to move uncontrollably, and then his name Yu-Gi-Oh echoed throughout the forest. Everyone was shocked. Yu-Gi had gotten taller and his voice changed. "Hello people from Pallet Town." He said "Wow what happened to your voice?" Ash asked. "Its my dark side Ash, I change when I am battling, or when I want to." Yu-Gi said. "Or when a sexy girl is around." He stared at May "Uhh…" that was all May had to say (ha it rhymed). "Before we go on any further, you guys must enter the portal." Yu-Gi told everyone. He pressed a button on his necklace and a giant blue hole came out of nowhere, "Come on in yall, don't be shy." Tristan said. The Him, Yu-Gi, Joey, and Tèa all went in. Everyone else just stood there then Pikachu ran in. "No Pikachu!" Ash shouted and he fell in. Brock, Misty, May, Keria, and Trey, followed. Team Rocket decided to go in as well. Then the portal closed.

After about a moment of yelling and shouting, the portal ended. The place they all landed look like the future. Lots of big buildings and each building had a giant TV on it. The people in the place all carried cards, lots and lots of cards. "Welcome to my world Ash." Yu-Gi announced. Everyone walked into a house and met a man he was kind of taller than Yu-Gi and had a box full of cards in his hand. "This is Seto Kiba. Just call him Kiba for short. "Hello everyone," Kiba said "You people look weird, have you ever dueled before?" He asked Ash. "No I haven't." Ash replied "I can tell." Kiba said "What's that suppose to mean?!" Ash shouted "Calm down Ash." May told him. "Yeah listen to my wife." Yu-Gi told Ash. May gave Yu-Gi a puzzled look. "This place is amazing!" Misty said. Keria and Misty went off looking for a mall. Trey and May went to look at some sights of the place. Brock went to talk to Tèa (alone)!


	4. Love confessions

4. Love Confessions

"Tèa," Brock began. "Yes Brock, what is it?" She asked. "Well… Um… I just need to tell you Tèa that um…" Brock stuttered. "Yeah?" Tèa asked

"I know we haven't known each other that long but I need to tell you that um…"

"What Brock?"

"I love you!"

Tèa was stunned. Not knowing what to say or do. She just stood there. "Brock, I just can't." She said "You don't understand. I really like that guy that's part of Team Rocket.

"JAMES?!" Brock yelled, "That gay stupid fag Michael Jackson lookin' son of a b…" "That's why Brock. I'm sorry it just wasn't meant to be." Tèa said then she ran off looking for James. "No Tèa please give me a chance. I can change! Please I love you!" Brock shouted. He yelled so loud, that everyone around him heard. They all looked at him. Brock just took off somewhere. While Brock was running away, Tèa was looking for James to confess to him.

She found him by the lake watching fish in the water. "James, I need to tell you something." "Yes Tèa?" James asked. "When I first saw you," Tèa began "You had that beautiful purple hair and I love it so much."

"You do?" James asked

"Yes James I do. That's what I like about you, you know exactly what to say!"

"I do?"

"Yes and I want you to be mine forever!"

"Wow… well um… I don't know about all that Tèa"

"What's wrong James?"

"Its just that I have my mind on someone else I am sorry Tèa can we still be friends?"

"Yeah…" Tèa sad sadly and walked off.

Meanwhile Trey and May was looking at some sights when Trey asked her a question

"May you do know that Yu-Gi really likes you." "Yeah I know sadly." May gave a disgusted look. "He's so short and ugly and eww." She almost threw up thinking about him. "What about that Mark character?" Trey asked. "Oh no. We are just friends." May turned red. "Yeah sure you guys are." "For real Trey!"

"Alright May you say you are just friends."

"Alright and I mean it Trey." May told him then they started looking at more sights.

Tristan was looking for Jessie when Jessie ran into him. "Hey watch it man." She said. "Sorry Jessie can I tell you something?" Tristan asked. "What is it?" Jessie asked.

"I really like you. Jessica!"

"Jessica…?!"

"Yeah isn't that your real name dear?"

That got Jessie real mad; she punched him in the face. Tristan flew back 15 feet and hit a tree Jessie just walked off. "What did I say?!" Tristan groaned of pain.

Funny, when everyone confessed, the person didn't like him/her (ha).


	5. When Good People Go Bad

5. When Good People Go Bad

Later on that day, everyone met up at a restaurant. Yu-Gi was telling Ash and his friends about his world. After that, Yu-Gi showed them his secret dueling stadium. Ash and his friends was amazed until Yu-Gi pushed a button and a powerful hand took away Pikachu form ash! "What the hell man?!" Ash shouted. "Hey that's our job!" James shouted at Yu-Gi. "I am taking them to the shadow realm for testing. Your little thing is the perfect test subject for my new card. "I don't think so!" Ash told him. "You have to battle me first. "Yeah go get him Ash!" Keria cheered. "Yeah Ash show that midget we can battle!" May shouted with Keria. Yu-Gi laughed. "How can you battle me with your weak things?" "These things can destroy your little cards." Ash shouted. "How about we do this? Monster on monster no spell, trap, or those magic cards things." Yu-Gi nodded. Ash threw out a Pokèball. Bayleaf GO!" Ash shouted. A Pokèmon with a leaf on his head suddenly appeared on the stadium. "Bayleaf!" Bayleaf shouted. Yu-Gi laughed and placed a card on his side of the stadium. Baby dragon come on out!" Yu-Gi shouted. "Razor leaf Bayleaf!" Ash commanded. Bayleaf turned his head and then razor sharp leafs came out and shattered Yu-Gi monster into tiny pieces. "Wow your monster is shattered like glass!" Ash said. "That always happens to a monster when it is defeated." Yu-Gi explained. "Ha well I won!" Ash said. "Not quite Ash, I got another card that will destroy your little thing. I summon Dark Magician!" You know what, this is getting boring lets get towards to the end

Ash is down to his last Pokèmon. So is Yu-Gi. He has placed 3 legendary god cards on the field. Ash laughed "Your little monsters will bow down to my three legendary Pokèmon. Go Zapdos Archidino and Moltres! I got them from Professor Oak!" Three birds appeared on the field one bird was ice, one bird was fire, and the other was electric. "Oh no," Tèa, Yu-Gi, Tristan and Joey all said at once. "Now CHAOS INFERO!" A giant blast formed out of their mouths and destroyed all of Yu-Gi monsters. Yu-Gi was defeated and Ash had won." Pikachu came running back and ash stared hugging him. "I am sorry Ash. Can we still be friends?" Yu-Gi asked. "Yeah I guess." Ash and him shook hands. Brock went up to Tèa and they stared kissing. Jessie and James look at each other and kissed as well Tristan started to cry May, Keria, Trey, and Misty all hugged each other. Ash and his friends returned to their world. "Man that was fun!" Brock said. "Yeah it was." Ash laughed. "Well I'm glad everything is back to normal!" Keria said "Yeah…" Misty said. They all started laughing.

The End

Ha no its not. Its time for my favorite its called "What if." This is when I show you what if Yu-Gi had won and what if neither had won.


	6. What If Part One

Ch 6.0: What if Part One

Now I will tell you what will happen if Yu-Gi had won. "Behold," Yu-Gi shouted. "My legendary god monsters!" Ash started shaking. "Yes Ash, shake with fear!" Yu-Gi teased. "You will not win!" Ash shouted. He threw out three pokèballs and out was the legendary bird Pokèmon. "Now behold my legendary Pokèmon!" Ash shouted. The birds were bigger than Yu-Gi's monsters. "Great!" Keria said, "Now all he has to do is chaos inferno." "Yeah, go Ash!" Misty cheered. "Now my Pokèmon, CHAOS INFERNO!" Ash commanded. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Tristan, Kibya, Tèa, and Joey. Yu-Gi almost started to. KA-BOOOOOM! "Yeah!" Ash shouted. "Yu-Gi started laughing. His monsters were still on the field and there was a big hole in the stadium. "You missed!" Trey shouted. "What the hell man!" Brock screamed. "Now it's mine turn! God monsters destroy his things!" Yu-Gi shouted. This time he didn't miss. Yu-Gi had won. "Ah ha," Tristan cheered. Then out of no where a giant hole came from the ground. "Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Pikachu screamed as he was getting sucked in. "Oh no you don't!" Ash shouted. Ash jumped into the hole. "Damn it Ash!" Brock shouted and he jumped in after him along with Misty, Keria, May, and Trey. Yu-Gi shook his head. "They won't make it out alive, none of them will…" Ash and his friends were sucked up into another world! We'll come back to them, now lets see What if Part Two.


	7. What If Part Two

Ch 6.1: What if Part 2

Like I was saying, we will come back to the first part later now lets see what would of happened if Ash nor Yu-Gi had won.

"Behold, my legendary Pokèmon!" Ash shouted "Now CHAOS INFERNO!!!"

"Oh no you don't, Gods do your worst!" Yu-Gi commanded. So they both struck their attacks the huge attack gotten bigger and bigger then, KA-BOOOM! Ash's Pokèmon and Yu-Gi's monsters were both destroyed. No one won! So Pikachu was freed. "I'm glad you are ok Pikachu." Ash smiled. The Jessie and James snatched Pikachu and ran off. "Ha ha ha," Jessie and James laughed. "Not again," Ash yelled. Then he ran off after them. Misty went to follow him. Yu-Gi just sat on the floor with a cold stare in his eyes. "How could I lose?" he said to himself. "NO, I couldn't have lost!" the he ran after Ash. Then Tèa and Brock walked off together. Now lets see how Ash, Misty, Yu-Gi-, Jessie and James are doing. "We finally did it Jessie!" James sang. "Yeah we did we finally got Pikachu!" Jessie said. But sadly, Jessie and James forgot that Pikachu is an electric Pokèmon. All he had to do was a shock and attack and Jessie and James will fall. So Pikachu did and Jessie fell and let go of Pikachu. Pikachu ran back to Ash. "Yeah serves them right dumb asses. They forgot about your electric attacks!" Ash said. "Oh good he's ok." Misty sighed. Then out of no where, Yu-Gi leaped at Ash. "I will never lose!" He said "We will fight to the death!" Yu-Gi commanded. "Let me handle this," Misty said. She walked up to him and keened him right in the "crown jewels." Yu-Gi fell instantly and started crying. "Alright let's get back to the rest of the crew." Misty said. They all walked off leaving Yu-Gi to cry.


	8. Back to What If Part One

Ch 6.2: Back to What if Part One

See, I told you I will come back to part one so stop crying will ya? The story is good isn't it? Yeah, I know it is! Ok now to the story!

Ash and his friends fell into a sick and twisted place. There were lots of stairs, lots and lots and lots of stairs. There were hundreds of doors and the floor leaked so sort of liquid. Cries of Pikachu echoed through out the hall. "Man, Yu-Gi is one weird dude." Keria said. "Pikachu," Ash shouted. "Let's split up to find him!" "Ash there's over 1000 doors in this place how will we find him and get out of here?" Brock asked. "There's gotta be way…" May said

Meanwhile, let's see what everyone else is doing. "You Idiot Yu-Gi, how could you do that just let them die?" Tèa asked. "What you talking about you knew this was gonna happen." Joey said. "Yeah, I don't care about that rat they call Pikachu, but Brock…" Tèa sighed. "No, I can't let you go through with this!" Tèa pushed a button and Poof! Ash and his friends came back. "How dare you!" Yu-Gi took out his hand gun and pointed it at Tèa "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Everyone screamed. "Tèa, I loved you," Yu-Gi said. "But I see now you want Brock, so there is no reason for me to live." Yu-Gi pushed a button under his shoe. "Self-destruction sequence has been activated." A female voice said. "What, you're trying to kill us all?" Tèa asked. "If I can't have you no one can!" Yu-Gi said. "Yu-Gi man it's not the end of the world." Tristan said. "Yes, yes it is!" Yu-Gi shouted then he aimed the gun towards his head and pulled the trigger. Everyone jumped. Yu-Gi is now dead… his body lay motionless on the ground. Everyone froze. "Holy crap," Ash said. The doors around them closed. "5 minutes till destruction," The female voice said. "How do we get out of here?" Keria asked. "Well Yu-Gi did keep an emergency exit in case something like this had to happen. Follow me!" Joey said. Everyone agreed and followed him. Joey led them to a wall with a picture of Yu-Gi and his friends. He touched the picture and out came a door with and a keyboard. "Crap! What the password?" Joey asked. "Try king of games." Tristan told Joey. He typed it in. "No, it didn't work." "3 minutes till destruction" the female voice said. "Hurry, uh, try card master!" Brock suggested. "Again nothing," Joey got frustrated. Tèa walked up "I know the password." She typed in her name and the door opened. "Wow, he really did love you." Brock said. Everyone ran out the stadium. "Look there's a portal to go back to our world!" Ash shouted. Everyone jumped into the portal. When they landed back in Pallet Town, they felt some sort of earthquake. "Wow that's a big explosion." Tèa said. "Well, I don't think we can go back." "Well why don't everyone just stay here in Pallet Town?" Ash asked. "Yeah that will be a great idea!" Joey smiled. "Yeah that will be cool." Tèa and Brock hugged each other. "So that means you will be with me?" Brock asked. "Yes Brock!" Tèa laughed. "Hey, has anyone seen Jessie and James?" Misty asked. "Yeah, where are they? You don't think…?" May said "Aw, crap!" everyone said at once.

"Yu-Gi, are you alive?" James asked. "It's amazing we survived the explosion!" Jessie said. "Yeah it is," James sang. "Look, Yu-Gi's moving!" Jessie pointed at Yu-Gi. "Wow, you guys are still here?" Yu-Gi asked. "Yeah, you are one cool dude man!" James said. Yu-Gi stood up, dusted himself off and said "I am going to get back my love of my life!"

To Be Continued…


End file.
